


Love you all the time

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poker Nights, Porn, Riding, Rimming, Spitroasting, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 6 - A game between friends.





	Love you all the time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). See series notes for info about this 'verse. Links in this fic are NSFW!

Tonight is their bi-weekly poker night. Arthur’s been so busy preparing snacks and setting up the dining room table that he’s almost running out of time before the game to get himself ready.

He does make it just in time though, quickly pulling on his costume, consisting of [black briefs with a white front and a tiny bowtie, shirt cuffs, and a white shirt collar, also adorned with a small black bowtie](https://www.assindia-apart.de/assindia/bilder/ax18185-010-XXX-00.jpg) to make him look like a butler. Well, a sexy butler host crossed with a Chippendale, but he doubts anyone is going to be too upset by the loose interpretation of the theme.

Their guests arrive all in a group, and perfectly on time, which Arthur thinks is probably down to Lancelot, rather than his companions, Will, and Elyan.

“Welcome to poker night,” Arthur greets them at the door, throwing his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, to give all three of them a good view of his outfit. Arthur personally likes the tuxedo themed pants the best.

Elyan’s through the door first, grinning at Arthur appreciatively, and clapping him on the shoulder as he walks past him towards the dining room. Will follows right behind and doesn’t really pay much attention to Arthur, which is fine, Arthur’s used to that. Finally, Lancelot steps inside and hugs Arthur hello. He’s the one who’s always the most awkward at the beginning of special poker nights, but Arthur knows from experience that Lancelot will be perfectly relaxed and into it later on.

“Hey, Arthur,” Lancelot says, smiling warmly at him. “You look good.”

Arthur grins back, and pushes the front door shut. “Thank you, Lance, so do you.”

Lancelot’s wearing nothing special, just a grey t-shirt and dark jeans. It still makes him look attractive, but Arthur thinks that has more to do with Lancelot being unfairly handsome, rather than the clothes.

“Please, come through to the dining room. Everything’s ready,” Arthur says, and takes the lead, trusting that Lancelot will follow.

Will, Merlin, and Elyan are already seated at the table. Arthur doesn’t wait for Lancelot to grab the last free chair before he heads over to the wet bar to pour all four of them a drink. They’ve done all of this often enough that he knows who will drink what off by heart.

Merlin asks Elyan something about work, and Will throws in sarcastic comments every now and then. Lancelot is content to listen to the conversation while watching Arthur with obvious interest.

Arthur knows that Lancelot used to have feelings for him. It worried him at first, when he and Merlin started these little games, because the last thing Arthur wants is to hurt any of his friends.

But he and Lancelot had a proper grown-up conversation, and while Lancelot has admitted that he’ll probably always be at least a little bit in love with Arthur, just like he’ll always be a little bit in love with Merlin, he would never expect more from any one of them than what they’re offering.

It had reassured Arthur more than he had expected, because Lancelot wouldn’t lie about this. He can be ridiculously self-sacrificing when he thinks someone else would be happier that way, but Arthur has never known him to be actively masochistic to the point where he’d have sex with him if he couldn’t handle the emotional complications.

To be honest, it doesn’t hurt that he’s now happily married to Gwen who’s kind of in the same boat as Lancelot. It shouldn’t work, by all means, but for them, being overly attached to two of their best friends, one of whom they regularly have sex with while the other one knows about it is just part of their relationship. For them, it’s what passes for healthy.

Either way, Arthur absolutely doesn’t mind being watched by Lancelot while Will and Merlin bicker companionably, and Elyan laughs at them.

Once everyone’s got a drink though, and all the snacks are served within reach of all players, Merlin picks up the deck of cards and shuffles them.

As part of the game night ritual, they go over the rules of the game, both the one played on the table, as well as the one underneath:

Whoever wins a hand wins the privilege of Arthur’s mouth on them. Whoever folds first or has the worst hand, takes off a piece of clothing. Once the first player is entirely naked, they move on to the next stage.

The next round still involves poker, except that all of them are naked now and whoever loses a hand has to sit out the next one in favour of fingering Arthur, starting with the last person to lose in the first round.

Whoever has done the most work on Arthur by the end of five games, gets to fuck him first.

Merlin starts dealing the cards, and Arthur takes his place under the table, leaning his head against Merlin’s thigh while the men play their first hand.

It’s Will who loses first and takes off his shirt, and Elyan who’s won, so Arthur shuffles over to him on his knees, settling down between his legs. Elyan’s done him the favour of opening his trousers and pulling out his cock already, so all Arthur needs to do is get to work on sucking him.

He starts slowly, licking the head and using his hand on the shaft to get Elyan hard. He takes him into his mouth as soon as he’s halfway there, and sucks on him, enjoying the feeling of Elyan’s erection growing inside his mouth, getting heavier on his tongue.

Unfortunately, just when he’s getting into the rhythm of it, the game ends, and it’s Will who’s opening his trousers next, so Arthur pulls off Elyan, and crawls over to him instead.

Will, just like Arthur had expected, is half-hard already. He likes to pretend that he doesn’t care one bit about Arthur, keeps asking Merlin what he sees in Arthur, but Arthur knows it’s only show. Doling out insults is how Will shows affection. Arthur would never allow Will to see him like this if Arthur thought that Will meant any of the insults he throws at Arthur’s head. What’s more, Merlin would never allow Will to see or experience Arthur like this if Merlin had any doubt about Will’s loyalty or friendship to both of them.

Arthur gives Will’s cock the same care and attention that Elyan’s received before, except for where he mixes it up, better to accommodate Will’s preferences for having his foreskin played with. Arthur spends more time sucking on that than doing anything else, but by the time the game ends and he has to pull away, Will’s fully hard.

It’s Elyan’s turn again, and Arthur spends a couple of minutes teasing him back to full hardness before he wedges his face deeper into Elyan’s pants so he can lick his balls. Elyan actually groans, and uses his hand to push Arthur harder against his crotch for that, and Arthur stays right where he is, lavishing attention onto Elyan’s balls until it’s time to move off.

Lancelot’s won his first hand, and Arthur wastes no time opening his trousers for him. Lancelot is still much too polite to actually expect Arthur to service him, which is why he’d never in a million years make the first move like Elyan or Will did. Arthur doesn’t mind though. If he can reassure Lancelot that he actually wants to do this for him by the simple act of unbuttoning his trousers, Arthur will happily do so.

Besides, with Lancelot he gets the chance to savour it a little longer. He doesn’t pull him out of his pants right away, preferring to rub his face against the bulge beneath the soft cotton first, just as Lancelot likes him to do.

He opens his mouth and closes his lips around the shaft like this, letting Lancelot feel the heat of his breath. Lancelot’s cock twitches, and Arthur takes it as a sign to move things along, but not before grazing his teeth over the length. The fabric of Lancelot’s pants takes the sting out of it, and even so, it’s not like Arthur’s actually biting him. Lancelot likes it though, if the wet spot on his pants is anything to go by.

Arthur’s just about to pull the waistband down to release Lancelot, when the game ends, and it’s once more Elyan’s turn to be serviced.

He barely lost his erection while Arthur was busy with Lancelot, so Arthur gets to go down on Elyan properly right away, taking all of him into his mouth until his nose is pressed into the hairs at the base of his cock. Elyan’s just long enough to fill Arthur’s mouth without gagging him, and it’s one of Arthur’s favourite things about sucking Elyan.

The other one is how responsive to the stimulation Elyan is. Arthur can hear him moaning softly above the table, and Elyan’s free hand is back in Arthur’s hair, gently pushing him back down any time Arthur pulls up.

Elyan loses this game again, distracted as he is, and Arthur gets to move over to Merlin for the first time in this round. Merlin, Arthur knows, won’t want too much stimulation just yet, despite how long he’s been waiting for it. He’s fully hard in his trousers, which he’s opened for that very reason already, but he won’t want Arthur to suck on him just yet. Instead, Arthur gets to pull him out of his pants and just take him into his mouth as far as he can so Merlin can enjoy the sensation of it without the distraction of too much stimulation.

Merlin wins the next hand as well, his strategy of not getting distracted clearly paying off. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur notices that Lancelot’s now lost all of his clothes except his pants, which means it’s not too long until this round is over.

A tap against his cheek brings his attention back to Merlin, and Arthur gets to work. He pulls off of him just enough to keep the head inside his mouth and tease the barely exposed slit. Arthur suckles on the tip and uses his hand to stroke the shaft slowly, letting himself savour the taste and smell of Merlin.

Arthur could spend hours worshipping Merlin’s cock like this, and has done so in the past.

Unfortunately, the game ends all too soon, and it’s Elyan who’s won it once more. With a last, lingering kiss to the side of the cockhead, Arthur pulls away from Merlin and moves back between Elyan’s legs.

It would appear that even without much stimulation, Elyan’s arousal hasn’t abated at all over two games of poker. Elyan’s already reaching blindly for Arthur’s head, and Arthur quickly bends down to take him back into his mouth, swallowing him down and sucking hard.

Elyan groans loudly above him, and grips Arthur’s hair tightly. He can’t hold his hips still, it seems, and keeps thrusting minutely into Arthur’s mouth while Arthur bobs his head in time as best he can.

Suddenly, Elyan pulls on Arthur’s hair, dragging him off his cock, and it’s all the warning Arthur gets to close his eyes before Elyan’s coming on his face, thick spurts of semen landing on his cheekbones and lips.

A few moments later, Arthur blinks his eyes open slowly. Elyan’s still working on his cock, slowly squeezing out the last drops of come, and Arthur sets to help him with that, flickering his tongue over the tip and lapping up whatever Elyan’s still got to give him.

The game ends, and — amazingly enough — Elyan hasn’t lost the game completely. It’s Lancelot who takes off his final piece of clothing, thus ending the first round.

Arthur crawls out from under the table once Elyan’s made room for him. He looks to Merlin right away and is gratified to see Merlin gesturing for him to come close. Arthur doesn’t hesitate for a second, and takes the few steps to drop to his knees beside Merlin’s chair.

Merlin drags a finger through the cooling come on Arthur’s face. “You did so well,” Merlin coos. He sets his thumb on Arthur’s bottom lip. “Elyan’s been wanting to do that for so long, you know.”

“I’m happy he did it,” Arthur responds, then flicks his tongue out to lick the pad of Merlin’s thumb. Merlin smiles, and pushes the finger between Arthur’s lips. 

“Go and wash your face while we set up for round two,” Merlin says, and then leans down to kiss Arthur, ending it with a lick across his cheekbone where Arthur knows Elyan’s come is clinging to his skin.

When he comes back from the bathroom with a clean face, the four players are all of them naked, with the large pump bottle of lube and a container of wet wipes sitting on the table.

“Lancelot lost the last game,” Merlin says. “So he’s on Arthur-duty first.”

It only now dawns on Arthur that this is the best possible outcome of the first round — at least as far as Arthur’s selfish desires are concerned.

Just as he had hoped, Lancelot’s moved his chair a distance away from the table, and when Arthur goes to stand in front of him, Lancelot — with an adorable blush on his face — motions for Arthur to turn his back to him, and bend over.

Arthur’s only too happy to comply, and braces his forearms on the table. In theory, he’d have a good view of the game, but he just knows he won’t be paying it much attention.

Lancelot sets to work right away, not waiting for Merlin to pick up the deck and begin shuffling it.

He pulls down Arthur’s pants, sliding them off him entirely, and then nudges his legs apart. Before Merlin’s even finished distributing the cards, Lancelot’s leaning forward and licking across Arthur’s hole, making the muscles in Arthur’s thighs jump.

With just three people, each game is shorter than during the previous rounds, so Lancelot knows not to waste any time since this is the only chance he’ll get at eating out Arthur.

And, God, Arthur loves it when Lancelot gets to be the first one to play with him in this round. Lancelot’s the only one who’ll rim him eagerly and sloppily, and he’d probably do it until Arthur came if his time weren’t limited.

Lancelot buries his entire face between Arthur’s cheeks, holding him open with both hands, nose pressed into the crack above his hole, and letting it get sloppy fast. He pushes the tip of his tongue inside Arthur as soon as Arthur’s relaxed enough, and spends long minutes tongue-fucking him just like this.

His drool runs down over Arthur’s perineum onto his balls, and the sounds Lancelot makes behind him get more obscene with every passing moment, drowning out Arthur’s own gasps and moans.

Arthur’s not entirely sure if the game truly just ended, or if the other three men have been done ages ago and just kept watching them for a while longer, but eventually, Merlin gets Arthur’s attention with a hand on Arthur’s face.

“It’s Will now,” Merlin tells him, smiling warmly at Arthur, who’s blinking rapidly to clear his head of the fog of lust he fell into while Lancelot worked him over.

With no small amount of regret, Arthur pulls away from Lancelot’s face slowly, giving Lancelot plenty of time to adjust to the change, and then steps away from him entirely.

Lancelot looks as dazed as Arthur feels, but he soon picks up a wet-wipe and cleans his face before taking long gulps from his drink. Arthur gets him a fresh glass before moving over to Will and positioning himself just like he had done for Lancelot.

Will is not as enthusiastic as Lancelot, but then again, the only other people who happily spend ages worshipping Arthur’s arse are Merlin and Leon. That doesn’t mean Will isn’t having fun teasing Arthur by slowly circling slick fingers around his hole for a while before finally pushing them in.

His technique may be practised and mostly unsurprising once he starts finger-fucking him, but it’s nevertheless enjoyable. Even so, when Will pulls out his fingers a couple of minutes later, he bends down to bite Arthur’s arse as a sort of parting gift. It makes Arthur think of the last time he saw him, and the way he told him to ‘bite me, Will.’ It would seem Will remembers that encounter just as well.

For the third game, Arthur gets to enjoy Elyan’s attention, who’s patting his lap invitingly.

Arthur straddles him, grateful for the comfortable, wide French armchairs Merlin brings out for poker nights. 

Elyan’s slick fingers find their way into Arthur’s crack, and once he’s got two inside Arthur, he squeezes Arthur’s thigh, encouraging him to ride him.

Arthur takes his time, moving slowly up and down, careful not to go to far so he won’t let Elyan’s fingers slip out of him.

He’s reminded of his workout at the start of the week as his thighs soon start shaking with the effort to complete the movement at the agonisingly leisurely pace Arthur’s set himself.

Arthur’s breathing is speeding up and he can’t help the quiet moans every time the tip of his hard cock catches against Elyan’s stomach.

It’s over too soon, just like it always is, and Arthur shuffles off Elyan’s lap back to Will who takes care of him for another round.

Lancelot loses the one after that, and spends the next couple of minutes slowly fingerfucking Arthur with three fingers, massaging his prostate any time he grazes it. Arthur cock is dripping wet at the end of this game, and he only realises that it’s over because Lancelot pulls out his fingers and claps him on the arse, pushing him towards Merlin who apparently lost this time.

As both Lancelot and Will are tied for who spent more time preparing Arthur this round, they play one more game just the two of them to determine who gets to have him first. Arthur spends those minutes in Merlin’s lap, Merlin’s cock nestled in the crack of Arthur’s arse.

They play far longer than it should take with just two people, but each one’s obviously eager to win this time and so they deliberate over their choices much longer than they normally would.

In the end, Lancelot wins, and Will takes second place.

Arthur slides off Merlin’s lap slowly, and clears the table off everything except the lube and tissues while Lancelot heads to the bathroom, and the other three men refresh their own drinks.

By the time Lancelot returns, Arthur’s leaning against the edge of the table, waiting for him, with Merlin, Elyan, and Will sitting back in their chairs to watch.

Lancelot steps close to Arthur and grabs a fistful of his hair to pull him into a hard kiss. Arthur has a second to notice that he tastes of mint before Lancelot’s teeth sink into his lower tip and bite him almost hard enough to break skin.

Arthur groans into the kiss and pulls him harder against his chest, wanting more. This is what he’s been waiting for all night, the moment when Lancelot finally gives into his own desires and leaves all self-inflicted restrictions behind.

The grip on his hair tightens, and Arthur’s head is pulled back a second before Lancelot grabs Arthur’s hips and roughly turns him around to bend him over the table.

With his chest on the smooth, polished wood, Arthur widens his stance and braces himself against the edge of the table. He hears the slick sound of lube on flesh, and then Lancelot’s shoving into him in one smooth thrust.

It punches the breath out of Arthur’s lungs, and his knees tingle with excitement. Lancelot, once he’s letting himself go, abandons all fear of pushing for more than he should. Instead, he takes what he wants, selfishly and with little regard for the consequences. 

Giving that to him, being the one who manages to push Lancelot to this point — Arthur can’t imagine anything hotter.

Lancelot’s fingers dig deep into Arthur’s thighs as he fucks him roughly, his nails sure to leave half-moon shaped marks.

Arthur concentrates on the sharp edge of pain, thankful that there’s something keeping him from falling over the edge too soon.

With a guttural cry Lancelot comes, spilling deep inside of Arthur. He collapses onto Arthur’s back, his breathing fast and uneven for long minutes, until one of the other men pulls him off of Arthur and helps him into a chair.

Someone else manhandles Arthur into a different position, and then Arthur’s on his back on the table, legs in the air.

Elyan steps between them, guiding Arthur’s left ankle over his shoulder and the other one around his waist, and then pushing into him, going much more slowly than Lancelot did.

He drags it out, fucking into Arthur in evenly paced, deep thrusts. Since Elyan’s already come once, he’s not as on edge as any of the others must be, and Arthur feels himself drift on a cloud of pleasure before long. He’s brought out of it by a hand on his chin, nudging his head back.

Behind him, Will’s kneeling on the table — thank God for sturdy wood crafts — and Arthur knows exactly what he’s asking for. He opens his mouth, and seconds later, Will’s sliding in, pushing his cock down Arthur’s throat, hands braced on each side of Arthur’s torso. Just like this, Will fucks Arthur’s mouth, taking care to give him enough space to breathe, but not shying away from letting his cock slide as deep as it will go.

Will comes first, spilling down Arthur’s throat, and pulling out before he’s done so that some of his come lands on Arthur’s chin and lips. Arthur keeps his eyes on Will while licks it up, wiping his chin with his hand to make sure he doesn’t miss anything. Will just sits there, watching him, and Arthur watches right back until Elyan changes the angle and grazes Arthur’s prostate on his next thrust.

Arthur’s eyes fall closed as he moans deep in his chest. His hands are balled into fists at his side in a valiant attempt not to touch himself. He finally becomes aware of himself more — the obscene picture he must make lying here like this, exposed for his lover, for their friends. Sweat’s pooling in the dip of his throat, and his entire body is damp with it. Arthur’s got no idea how long he’s been hard but now that he’s truly noticed it, the urge to come is almost overwhelming, and he whimpers softly, reaching a hand out for he doesn’t know what.

Fingers link with his, and then Merlin’s voice is in his ear.

“Shh, Arthur. You’re doing so well. Elyan’s almost done with you, and then it’s just me left. You can come, then. Just hold out a little longer, love. You’ve been so good tonight, so beautiful.”

The words soothe him, although they don’t take the edge off of his arousal. Merlin seems to notice the same thing, because he gives Arthur something else to focus on by pinching his nipple sharply.

Arthur cries out, and arches his back off the table, but Merlin keeps at it, twisting Arthur’s nipple between his fingertips, then digging his nails into it for a brief stab of pain.

It does what Merlin wants and Arthur needs — it drags Arthur away from the edge long enough for Elyan to fuck him in quick, short thrusts until he comes inside Arthur.

Merlin eases off the nipple play, but keeps his fingers linked with Arthur’s until Arthur feels brave enough to open his eyes again. Lancelot’s on his other side, and with his help, Arthur manages to sit up and move off the table, back to Merlin’s chair.

Once Merlin’s seated again, Arthur climbs back into his lap, and with Merlin’s help, sinks down onto his cock.

He rides him fast, neither of them willing to prolong this any further. Arthur’s breathing hard, little moans escaping him every time he takes Merlin deep again, and he comes as soon as Merlin wraps a hand around him. Merlin follows him seconds later, dragging Arthur down into a kiss as he comes inside him.

It’s a while before Arthur’s breathing evens out, made harder by the fact that neither Merlin nor Arthur is inclined to stop kissing each other.

Eventually, however, the position gets uncomfortable, and so Arthur slides off Merlin’s lap regretfully. 

His legs are wobbly, but Will and Elyan are there to steady him and help him to the bathroom where they leave him in the care of Lancelot, who’s got a warm, wet washcloth at the ready.

Arthur lets his eyes drift shut while Lancelot wipes down his sweaty skin, and cleans up the come that’s running down his thighs.

Once Arthur’s mostly clean, Lancelot helps him back to his feet and together they make their way to the back porch where Merlin’s got the hot tub fired up.

He, Will, and Elyan are already in it, waiting for Arthur and Lancelot to join them.

Arthur settles between Merlin’s legs, leaning his back against his chest, and his head on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin cards his hand through Arthur’s hair, and keeps an arm securely around his chest.

They talk about something, Arthur’s not really paying attention. The water’s nice and warm, Merlin’s body is solid and safe behind him, and the voices of his friends are soothing.

Exhaustion takes over, and Arthur drifts off to sleep before he knows it. He only wakes enough to climb out of the tub and up to their bedroom, where he’s dimly aware of being towelled dry and then tucked into bed, Merlin right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sexy butler outfit](https://passionanddreams.ch/butler-kostuem-saresia-man-schwarz-weiss.html) can be bought at [passionanddreams](https://passionanddreams.ch).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
